Kingdom Come
SPANKED- up madmen! Destroy the madmens' vans!! }} Kingdom Come is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Uptown Yardies leader King Courtney from the payphone on the Liberty Campus in Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission King Courtney wants Claude to collect an Esperanto parked in a parking lot in Bedford Point. When Claude gets in the vehicle, he discovers it is a trap laid by Catalina. SPANKed-up suicide bombers will block the entrances to the parking lot with their vans. An endless amount of suicidal bombers attempt to kill Claude. Claude eventually destroys all their vans and the bombers to end the mission. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Bedford Point and get in the Esperanto *Destroy the madmens' vans Deaths *SPANKed-up suicide bombers - Killed by Claude for attempting to kill him. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $10,000. The player can return to the payphone to start Bling-Bling Scramble anytime outside missions. After the Mission The Yardies are now hostile to Claude and will attack him if they spot him in Yardie territory. Gallery Walkthrough KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude picks up the ringing payphone in Aspatria and is told by King Courtney to get to a parking lot in Bedford Point as fast as he can. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Courtney tells Claude that there's a car parked there full of drugs which he wants delivered now. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Claude getting back into his vehicle. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Claude on his way to the parking lot. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude getting into the parked Esperanto. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Upon entering, Claude finds a note in the car from his former girlfriend and now arch enemy, Catalina. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|She says that while Claude has been doing a lot of work lately, she has been doing lots of work too. She says that Claude is about to witness the true power of SPANK. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Suddenly a mysterious van drives into the parking lot. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|A SPANK-ed up madman emerges from the van shouting various threats and letting out crazy laughs. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|The SPANK-ed up madman starts running towards the Esperanto which Claude is in. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|After running close enough, the madman kills himself by exploding a bomb he wore. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude is forced to fight for his life and fend off the attacking suicide bombers. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude clearing out the madmen's vans. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Claude destroying the final van. KingdomeCome-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *In her note, Catalina uses the word "fuderes". However, this is not a real Spanish word. It resembles "foder", a Portuguese vulgar word which means "to fuck". *This mission can be completed after the main storyline. *The SPANKed up suicide maniacs could be a reference to the Simulacrums from the video game series Marathon, who behave in the same manner as the suicide bombers from this mission (running towards the character screaming incoherent phrases with the intention to explode near to them). *The timers on the bombs read 00:00, which indicates the bombs were possibly remote triggered. *The name is a reference to the phrase "blown to kingdom come", a term often used following a massive and destructive explosion. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:Tag der Rache pl:Królestwo niebieskie Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III